Subject To Falling
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Could they be the escape she needed?.... possible LitaHunter or LitaCena eventually. characters: Lita, DX, Cena, Edge, others eventually.
1. Title Defenses

Title: Subject To Falling (1?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: possible Lita/Hunter eventually.

Spoilers: Not really spoilerish. Begins at my own version of Raw 9/11/06 and carries on through my own version of Unforgiven and eventually other ppv's.

Notes: this one has been swimming around in my head for a while. Thanks to Mel (queen mab 319) for helping me work out the ideas. I'm completely ignoring Triple H and Stephanie being married. Title comes from Calling by Taproot.

Summery: Could they be the escape she needed?

Part 1: Title Defenses.

XxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxX

Lita watched Edge as he stared lovingly at the WWE title belt sitting in his lap. Sometimes she wondered if he'd even notice if she turned purple and grew six ears unless she was holding that belt, not that he ever let her hold it. Her own title belt was sitting by her bag, she was women's champion but being his interference runner still had to come first, he'd made it clear that keeping the WWE title around his waist was to be her priority. The redhead stood up and stretched before walking to the door.

"Where are you going? We have to be out in the ring in 20 minutes" Edge said, his eyes never lifting from the belt in his hands.

"I'm going to get some water, I won't be long…"

She closed the door behind her and turned left down the hallway. There was a small breeze coming in from one of the doors, the diva closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the feeling of the cool air on her face. She heard footsteps coming from the direction she was walking and opened her eyes to see DX a few feet in front of her. She smiled weakly as she past them; she'd never really forgiven Hunter for what he'd done during his evolution days but Shawn had always been nice enough to her.

"She still hates me ya know…" Hunter stated to his older friend once the redhead had past them.

"I'm not surprised; you weren't exactly nice to her when you were in evolution"

"Yeah well, things are different now…"

"Maybe…but she doesn't know that though does she?"

"I guess not…she's hardly little red riding hood herself though"

"Why are you so interested in her anyway?" Shawn asked with a sideways glance at his friend.

"No reason…I was just saying"

Shawn couldn't help but notice the unusually bashful look on his friends face but he decided not to push the matter, for the moment at least.

xxxXXxxx

Lita got her bottle of water and slowly made her way back to her and Edge's locker room. She wasn't in a hurry; no doubt all she'd be doing when they got out to the ring is stand and watch while Edge and John Cena beat each other senseless again. With a sigh she pushed the locker room door open and was greeted by the sight of a very impatient Edge pacing the floor.

"Where the hell have you been? Get your stupid belt and move your ass, we're supposed to be out at the ring"

He marched out of the door leaving her to grab her belt and run after him.

She stood in the ring with Edge while he whined on about John Cena and the title. The redhead tried to move to the side of the ring when John's music hit but the Canadian had taken hold of her hand and had no intention of letting her go. John Cena sprinted into the ring and was about to dive at the blond man when Edge pulled the redhead in front of him. John stopped himself just in time but Edge wasn't done yet. Just as Lita was about to ask him what he thought he was doing he pushed her with all his might into the other man.

Caught off guard, the redhead collided with the West Newbury native who barely managed to keep her on her feet. Edge used the distraction to unleash a battering on the blue eyed superstar, not caring that the bewildered redhead was caught in the middle. As soon as it seemed John was gaining the advantage Edge grabbed his belt and ran, only looking back for Lita once he was safely at the top of the ramp. The diva climbed out of the ring, trying not to let the confusion she was feeling show on her face.

xxxXXxxx

"That guy's a jerk…somebody should put him in his place sometime" Hunter said as he and Shawn sat in their locker room watching what was happening in the ring.

"I think Cena's planning on doing that at Unforgiven" Shawn replied with a small laugh.

"I never thought I'd be rooting for Cena…Edge needs someone to teach him a lesson…hiding behind a woman like that…"

"Says the guy who pedigreed that same woman not so long ago…"

"That's different…come on Shawn, he uses her like she's a weapon or something, like she's only there to keep that belt on him"

"I think someone has a thing for the redhead…" Shawn smirked.

"I do not…I just don't think its right that's all…"

"There's not exactly anything we can do about it is there?"

"Maybe not now…"

"What are you thinking?"

Shawn shot his friend a curious look.

"Well, we could use a little feminine trouble making around here…and I don't think she's anymore a fan of the McMahon's than we are"

"This is assuming she'd even want to join us…she might be happy with Edge"

"She didn't look too happy when she left that ring…"

"You know you're gonna have to apologise to her first"

"I know…but if she says yes?"

"Then I guess DX gets a new member…but let's wait till after Unforgiven, I'm sure she's got enough on her mind with her own title match"

Hunter smiled and turned his attention back to Raw.

xxxXXxx

"What the hell was that?" Lita asked loudly as she walked into her locker room and threw her belt down on a chair.

"What? I knew you wouldn't get hurt, Cena's too much of a sap to let a chick get hurt"

"You didn't know that for sure…damn it Edge, I've got my own title to keep, how am I supposed to do that if I get hurt?"

"You're only women's champion…"

"Only? You know I worked my ass off to get that title…just because it doesn't mean anything to you…I should be concentrating on my own title defense but instead I've been helping you keep your mitts on that" she pointed to the title belt slung over his shoulder.

"I don't need your help to keep my belt…"

"Oh really? Maybe I won't bother coming to ringside with you on Sunday…"

Edge very quickly realised she wasn't joking.

"I'm sorry Li…I do need you there on Sunday…I should have told you what I was planning tonight…forgive me?" he put on his most charming face.

Lita sighed, like or not she needed him, for now anyway.

"Fine…you pull a stunt like that again and I'm gone…"

"I won't Li, I promise"

Lita bent down to put her belt in her bag and didn't see the sly smile on the Canadians face.

xxxXXxxx

Unforgiven

Lita was stretching in a hallway, getting herself ready for her title defense against Trish Stratus. This was going to be one of the biggest matches of the redhead's career, not just because she was defending her title but because it was Trish's last match, she knew the blonde would be determined to prove she was the best. Edge was no where to be seen, Lita guess he was probably busy shinning up his belt. With a few deep breaths to settle the butterflies in her stomach she headed out to the ring.

xxxXXxxx

Hunter couldn't tare his eyes away from the TV in his locker room as he watched the 2 divas tare strips off each other. Shawn laughed as he laced his boots up.

"You've really got it bad man…"

"I've already told you I do not have a thing for her."

"Yeah, yeah…just make sure you keep your mind on our match and not the pretty redhead"

Hunter rolled his eyes and looked back at the TV screen in time to see Lita's hand raised in victory. A large grin appeared on his face, Shawn laughed again.

xxxXXxxx

Lita made her way slowly back to her locker room, her title belt clasped tightly in her hands. She was sore and exhausted but she was still champion. She walked into her locker room, any hope of a celebration gone when she saw Edge silently taping his wrists.

"I won" the redhead said quietly.

The Canadian didn't even acknowledge her; he just carried on taping his wrists. With a small sigh she laid her belt down and took a quick shower.

By the time she'd showered and dressed DX had just beaten the McMahon's and the Big Show which meant it was time for the last match of the night, TLC.

The redhead walked silently a step behind Edge towards the ring. John Cena was already out there, a chair in his hand ready for the Canadian. Lita stood outside the ring and watched as the 2 men fought. Chairs were flying, a table very quickly lay broken, pieces of wood littering the floor and the ring. Edge slid under the bottom rope and grabbed a ladder before John sent a chair hurtling towards his head.

Lita wasn't the only one watching the carnage in the ring, back in their locker room DX were watching, both grimacing with the sound of every chair shot.

Now there were at least 4 chairs that the redhead could make out scattered around the ring as well as 2 ladders that were standing tall in the middle of the chaos. Lita watched as Edge was struggling to get up from the last FU onto a chair he'd received. John was beginning to inch his way up the ladder closest to the redhead. Edge would never forgive her if she didn't do something. The diva slipped under the bottom rope and did the only thing she could think of; she grabbed the dark haired superstar's leg. John looked at her and laughed as he easily shook her off. She stumbled back a little but she'd bought Edge the time he needed. The Canadian staggered groggily to his feet and reached out to her. Lita assumed he needed her help to steady himself, she quickly found out she was wrong.

Mimicking what he'd done on Raw, he pushed her, this time into the ladder John was climbing. The ladder wobbled dangerously but didn't fall, unlike the redhead, she'd hit the ladder head first and crumpled to the ground. John froze in shock for a second until he realised Edge had started climbing the other ladder. There was a sudden roar from the crowd as 2 blond figures ran down to the ring, the taller of the 2 going to check on the redhead while the other pulled Edge from the ladder, shouting to John to keep climbing. The West Newbury native reached up and grabbed the belt as it swung in the air. He more or less slid back down the ladder with the belt in his arms, his music blasting through the arena.

Breathing heavily he tried to take in the scene before him. Edge was lying in a heap after receiving sweet chin music while Lita was unconscious in the arms of Triple H.

"What the hell…?" John said to anyone who was listening.

"Don't ask man…"

"We need to get her checked out, she hit that ladder pretty hard…" Hunter said quickly as he shifted the redhead slightly in his arms.

"Yeah we should probably get out of here before that wakes up anyway" Shawn kicked Edge in the ribs.

The 3 men quickly left the ring, Hunter still carrying Lita and John still wondering what was going on.


	2. A decision to make

Title: Subject To Falling (2?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Distribution: Litafics on LJ. Anyone else, ask and you shall receive.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: possible Lita/Hunter eventually.

Spoilers: Not really spoilerish. Begins at my own version of Raw 9/11/06 and carries on through my own version of Unforgiven and eventually other ppv's.

Notes: this one has been swimming around in my head for a while. Thanks to Mel for helping me work out the ideas. I'm completely ignoring Triple H and Stephanie being married. Title comes from Calling by Taproot.

Summery: Could they be the escape she needed?

Part 2: A Decision to make

* * *

Hunter carried the unconscious diva to the trainer's room and laid her gently on the table, she'd already began to stir a little. Shawn and John both stood by the door as the trainer shone a light in Lita's eyes.

"She should be okay; it looks like it's just a mild concussion. She'll have a bit of a headache when she wakes up."

"Is anyone gonna tell me what the hell is going on?" John asked after the trainer left.

Shawn glanced at Hunter and the unconscious redhead before answering.

"You saw what he did to her out there John…we couldn't just stand back and watch her get used like that…"

"Why? I didn't think you even knew her…and she's not exactly his biggest fan."

"That doesn't mean we were gonna just watch her get hurt like that." Hunter replied quietly.

"And what do you guys get out of this?"

Shawn looked at Lita.

"If we're lucky DX gets a new member…and if not then at least we got her away from that jackass…"

"And you just had to do all this during my match?"

"That wasn't exactly how we planned it…"

There was a soft whimper from the diva and Shawn stepped forward. Hazel eyes fluttered open and looked around the room wildly.

"Lita its ok, don't panic…you're in the trainer's room." Shawn said calmly.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Lita asked shakily as she tried to sit up but thought better of it.

"Edge, he…threw you into the ladder…you've got a concussion. We brought you back here…" Shawn answered.

"We?"

Lita looked past Shawn; her eyes fell on Hunter and John.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna leave you guys too it…I need to shower anyway…" John said quietly. He sent the redhead a small smile before leaving.

Lita looked at Hunter then Shawn, waiting for an explanation.

"We were planning to ask you this after Unforgiven anyway…we decided DX has been missing something…a female something."

The redhead looked more confused than before Shawn had started talking.

"What are you saying?"

This time it was Hunter who answered her.

"We want you to join DX"

"What? You want me to what?"

"We want you to join us, be part of DX." Shawn answered.

"You've got to be joking…you want me to work with him?" she shot a disbelieving look at Hunter.

"Look, Lita…I know you don't have any reason to trust me or believe a word I say but I am sorry for what I did to you…everyone knows you weren't happy with Edge…it's not like you've got a lot to lose is it?"

"Hunter why don't you go and get Lita's stuff from her locker room…" Shawn said with a pointed look to his friend.

Hunter left, leaving Shawn and the diva alone.

"I know this is all kinda sudden Lita…and we don't expect you to decide anything right now…"

"Edge really threw me into that ladder?" the redhead asked quietly.

"Yeah…we were watching in the back…Hunter realised what he was gonna do…it was actually Hunter's idea for you to join us."

Lita couldn't hide her shock at that.

"Why?"

"That, I don't know…but I hope you'll say yes, we could really use your help…"

"You looked like you were doing okay earlier…"

Shawn smiled.

"Yeah, but there's no way Vince is gonna let it go at that…"

"If I say yes I don't just wanna be ringside interference runner…I've spent long enough doing that…"

"Believe me, you wont be…you're women's champion, there's no way you're gonna just be standing at ringside…and I know you like pulling pranks as much as we do."

The diva giggled.

"Well that's true…I'm still not sure…how do you know you can really trust Hunter?"

Shawn sighed.

"No matter what Hunter does, right or wrong, he's always honest…I know if you give him a chance he'll show you how sorry he is about what evolution did to you."

"I need some time to think about this…and I have something to settle with Edge first…"

Hunter came back in with the redhead's bag and set it down on the floor.

"Do you need a ride back to the hotel?" Shawn asked the diva as she slowly sat up.

"Uh yeah, I rode here with Edge so I guess I do…" she stood up and stumbled a little, Hunter held her arm gently to steady her. 2 pairs of hazel eyes locked on each other before the redhead looked away.

"Come on…" Shawn said as he picked up the redheads bag.

They dropped the diva off at the hotel, Hunter even offered to walk her to her room but she insisted she was fine and headed to her room alone. She was glad she'd managed to get a room on her own tonight; the last thing she wanted was someone asking her if she was ok every 5 minutes.

She threw her bag down on the bed and headed straight for the bathroom, she needed a shower. She let the water hit her face while she thought about Shawn's offer. Joining DX might not be so bad, she was definitely done with Edge, well maybe not quite yet, she had to look him in the eye one last time and find out why he did it.

It wouldn't hurt for her to be part of a group and she didn't exactly have any great liking for the McMahon's. The only problem was Hunter, the things he'd done when he was in evolution, the way he and the others had treated her was, unforgivable as far as she was concerned.

She got out of the shower and put on her favorite pj's, all the time still thinking about what Shawn had said. One thing that was puzzling her was what he'd said about it being Hunter's idea that she join them. What did he get out of having her in DX? She smiled a little; it would certainly be interesting to find out.

* * *

k hunnies, if this part sucked completely its coz i'm sick :( i have a rotten cold and feel like crap...so please review it'll cheer me up. 


End file.
